Turbulence
by Symphonic Madness
Summary: Zuko didn't have time to jump in front of Azula's lightning; thus hitting its original target: Katara. But afterwards, when things are just starting to settle down, and Zuko decides it's time to search for his mother, things turn chaotic just as a new old face comes back into the picture. But is he as much of an enemy as originally thought? Zutara. Rating may go up to T.


_Zuko_

No. It can't end like this. It _won't_ end like this.

Before I know it, Azula's lightning has hit Katara. It happened too fast for me to jump in front of it in time. Words can't describe the pain I feel the second I hear the gentle thud of Katara's body hitting the floor of the training ground.

"No!" I shout with all the hurt, anger, and pain in my body as my fists slam into the ground.

I chose Katara to accompany me on this mission both as a friend and as a crush I'd had for quite some time. The second I saw her traveling with the avatar while I was still trying to regain my "honor" I felt an attraction to her, that by now has turned into a love unlike any other. Even while I was with Mai, my thoughts were on Katara; the beautiful, intelligent, overall amazing waterbender who I'd come to love so much. So when Azula's lightning hits Katara, both of us hit the ground. I should've known Azula would pull something like this. I should've known after years of knowing her that she can read people like a children's scroll. She knew how I felt about Katara just by the way that I looked at her. She knew the only way to defeat me was to do something horrible to the woman I loved.

No. It won't end with my death, and it certainly won't end with Katara's. With a loud grunt I release a tidal wave of fire. Azula, who I thought was too busy cackling like the demented witch she is, effectively breaks through it and retaliates with a similar blow. I do the same thing she did, and then run over to her and bring her down to the ground with a sweeping kick. I straddle my sister's stomach to pin her down and aim my fist at her face, prepared to give her all I've got if she decides to fight back.

"I'm letting you live," I seethe. "But only because I am a merciful human being. The complete opposite of what you are. You are not my sister. You never were, and never will be."

I pick my struggling sister up into a tight hold and drag her over to the chains I saw earlier. I tie her to the grates, and when I finish, she's crying and screaming and shouting for me to "let the new Firelord go". She lets out a string of loud obscenities, and my attention returns to the unmoving love of my life. I rush over and turn her over onto her back.

"Katara, please! Speak to me!" I shout at her.

She smiles weakly at me with ragged breathing. "Don't shout so much. Your voice will get hoarse."

"It already is," I say with tears brimming in my eyes, but a small smile forming on my face at the fact that she's still able to nag at me.

"I need water. Get me to some water. As long as I'm conscious, I can heal myself," she says.

I carry her to a set of grates a short distance away from where Azula is still crying and flopping around like a dying fish. I lay Katara down, the water being too deep for me to submerge her in it without her drowning, even though the grates are so loosely placed that I probably could do so without much difficulty.

"Put my hands in the water. I'll handle the rest," Katara says.

I do as she asks, and soon, the water surrounding her hands turns to a shimmering blue color, and she begins to heal the gruesome wound marring her stomach. After quite some time, she finally completes the process to the point where she's able to move and function more.

"Zuko…" she says.

Just hearing her voice makes me want to hug her tight. So I do. I hear her grunt in pain and instantly pull back.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Your demented sister just shot me with lightning. What do you think?" her tone is sarcastic and somewhat mean, but she has a playful smile on playing on her lips, so I know she isn't serious in her teasing.

"Oh… right," I say.

"But you can help me up," she says with a small laugh.

I do just that, and we walk inside the palace; getting strange looks from the few remaining servants as we do so. Katara grunts in pain once more, and much to her dismay, I decide to carry her.

"Where are you taking me anyway?" Katara says huffily.

"To find a bed," I say, leaving out the part about it being my bedroom we're going to.

"Why is it such a big deal that I…" she yawns, giving herself away.

I smirk and she pouts as I carry her the rest of the way to my room. I set her down on her feet for a brief few seconds as I pull back the covers. I lay her down on the bed and take off her shoes.

"I need healing water and bandages…" she tries to speak, but is cut off by another yawn.

"I'll get you those things. Just rest. You need it," I say.

"But Zuko…"

"Please. If not for you, than for me," I beg, getting down on my knees so I'm level with her.

"Fine…" she mutters before drifting off into sleep.

I kiss her forehead once I'm positive that she's completely unconscious, and I get up to go send orders about my sister and coronation arrangements.

"Send word to the fire sages," I say to the first servant I find. "Azula has been defeated."

"Yes, Prince Zuko," the servant says with a bow. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Yes. Bring Azula to the palace prison chambers. The Fire Nation military, as well as the nation itself, is now under my control. Have them send Azula to a local mental health facility after they return from the battlefield. Tell them to put her under high surveillance. She will probably not remain in the Fire Nation, but my council and I will decide what further action needs to be taken when things have settled down a bit.

"Also, fetch Master Katara some bandages and healing water. Lots of both. Are my orders clear?"

"Of course, your highness," he says. "Anything else?"

"No. Thank you," I tell him. "Have the items I requested sent to my chambers."

"Your chambers or the Firelord's?" he asks.

"_I_ am the Firelord now," I say sternly. "But my chambers. Not my father's."

"Yes, my lord," the servant says.

"You are dismissed," I say.

I end up going back to my room to check on Katara. She's still asleep when I get there. I suddenly find myself exhausted, and find myself laying on the floor to sleep. I know Katara would freak out if I slept in the bed with her, but I don't want to leave her side, and I can't bring myself to enter my father's chambers. So the floor will be my resting spot for the night.


End file.
